talesoffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tales of Xillia 2 Original Soundtrack
Tales of Xillia 2 Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ エクシリア2 オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 2 novembre 2012. Cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba. Pistes Édition régulière= Disque 1 #'Tales of Xillia 2 Theme' (テイルズ オブ エクシリア2) #: #'Tranquil Proof' (平穏なる証) #: #'Fight Until Thine Blade Breaks' (突き進め、その刃尽きるまで) #: #'A Victory for You' (この勝利を君に) #: #'Elle Is Elle' (エルはエル) #: #'A Guest in the Ceremonial Train' (特別列車の来賓) #: #'Collapsing Routine' (崩れだした日常) #: #'For the Prime Dimension' (正しき世界の為に) #: #'Awakened Chromatus' (骸殻解放) #: #'Where Shadows Dwell' (虚ろなる街) #: #'Crossing Predictions' (交差する思惑) #: #'The Bridge That Leads The World' (世界を導く架け橋) #: #'Annoying Young Girl' (お騒がせ女性陣) #: #'Destroy the Divergence Catalyst' (時歪の因子を砕け) #: #'Fractured Dimension' (在りえたはずの世界) #: #'The Bridge That Connects The Worlds' (世界を繋ぐ架け橋) #: #'A Journey to the Great Seas' (大海原への旅立ち) #: Disque 2 #'The Illustrious Spirius Corp.' (世界企業クランスピア社) #: #'Still Fighting With Your Hammer' (護り抜け、鉄槌振りて) #: #'Unknown Artes' (未知なる技術) #: #'Omniscient Judge' (人と世界の審判者) #: #'Through the Target Rift' (時空の狭間に飛ばしてやろう) #: #'He Who Protects His Land' (彼の地を守りし者) #: #'Food Is The Cornerstone of Culture' (食は文化の拠り所) #: #'Time for a Counter Attack' (迎撃の時は来た) #: #'Choices That Draws Near' (迫られる選択) #: #'Dance Of The Resplendent Spirits' (華麗なる精霊の演舞) #: #'The Wish to Save the World' (世界改変の願い) #: #'The One Behind the Divergences' (歪みの元凶) #: #'Gambit Of The Final Waymarker' (最後の“道標"を賭けて) #: #'Lasting Truth' (明かされた真実) #: #'Inside the Vanishing Period' (消え行く時の中で) #: #'A Girl's Sorrow' (少女の悲しみ) #: #'The Place of Shifting Souls' (魂が流転する場所) #: #'Conspiring Agent' (画策するエージェント) #: Disque 3 #'Proof In The Depths Of Sorrow' (悲しみの果てに見出した証) #: #'For Everyone's Sake' (互いの証の為に) #: #'For Everyone's Wishes' (大切なモノを救うために) #: #'Bonds Above All' (何よりも大切な絆) #: #'Stomming like a Bullet' (貫け、放たれし弾丸の如く) #: #'The Land Of Canaan' (カナンの地) #: #'Origin' (遡源闘武) #: #'The Bearer of the Ultimate Chromatus' (最強の骸殻能力者) #: #'Go As Your Will Leads You' (己が意思の赴くままに) #: #'If It's For You -Song 4 u-' (ただひとり 君のためなら 〜Song 4 u〜) #:Thème original: HINATAspring & Yuta Nakano #: #'Your Wish Is Granted' (願いを叶えよう) #: #'I Won't Forget You' (キミのことはわすれない) #: #'Proof Of One's Choices' (選択の証) #: #'I Will Believe in -Song 4 u-' (信じてる 信じられてる 〜Song 4 u〜) #:Thème original: HINATAspring & Yuta Nakano #: #'Birth of a New World' (行こう 世界をつくりに) #: #'Reunion' (再会) #: #'Hot Spring of Relaxation -Beauty-' (憧れの混浴温泉郷 ～雅～) #: #'Hot Spring of Relaxation -Thrill-' (憧れの混浴温泉郷 ～猛～) #: #'Happy Ending?' (終わり良ければ全て良し!?) #: #'Feast with Those Who Transcend Dimensions' (次元を超越せし者達との饗宴) #: |-| Édition limitée= Disque 1 #'Tales of Xillia 2 Theme' (テイルズ オブ エクシリア2) #: #'Tranquil Proof' (平穏なる証) #: #'Fight Until Thine Blade Breaks' (突き進め、その刃尽きるまで) #: #'A Victory for You' (この勝利を君に) #: #'Elle Is Elle' (エルはエル) #: #'A Guest in the Ceremonial Train' (特別列車の来賓) #: #'Collapsing Routine' (崩れだした日常) #: #'For the Prime Dimension' (正しき世界の為に) #: #'Awakened Chromatus' (骸殻解放) #: #'Where Shadows Dwell' (虚ろなる街) #: #'Crossing Predictions' (交差する思惑) #: #'The Bridge That Leads The World' (世界を導く架け橋) #: #'Annoying Young Girl' (お騒がせ女性陣) #: #'Destroy the Divergence Catalyst' (時歪の因子を砕け) #: #'Fractured Dimension' (在りえたはずの世界) #: #'The Bridge That Connects The Worlds' (世界を繋ぐ架け橋) #: #'A Journey to the Great Seas' (大海原への旅立ち) #: Disque 2 #'The Illustrious Spirius Corp.' (世界企業クランスピア社) #: #'Still Fighting With Your Hammer' (護り抜け、鉄槌振りて) #: #'Unknown Artes' (未知なる技術) #: #'Omniscient Judge' (人と世界の審判者) #: #'Through the Target Rift' (時空の狭間に飛ばしてやろう) #: #'He Who Protects His Land' (彼の地を守りし者) #: #'Food Is The Cornerstone of Culture' (食は文化の拠り所) #: #'Time for a Counter Attack' (迎撃の時は来た) #: #'Choices That Draws Near' (迫られる選択) #: #'Dance Of The Resplendent Spirits' (華麗なる精霊の演舞) #: #'The Wish to Save the World' (世界改変の願い) #: #'The One Behind the Divergences' (歪みの元凶) #: #'Gambit Of The Final Waymarker' (最後の“道標"を賭けて) #: #'Lasting Truth' (明かされた真実) #: #'Inside the Vanishing Period' (消え行く時の中で) #: #'A Girl's Sorrow' (少女の悲しみ) #: #'The Place of Shifting Souls' (魂が流転する場所) #: #'Conspiring Agent' (画策するエージェント) #: Disque 3 #'Proof In The Depths Of Sorrow' (悲しみの果てに見出した証) #: #'For Everyone's Sake' (互いの証の為に) #: #'For Everyone's Wishes' (大切なモノを救うために) #: #'Bonds Above All' (何よりも大切な絆) #: #'Stomming like a Bullet' (貫け、放たれし弾丸の如く) #: #'The Land Of Canaan' (カナンの地) #: #'Origin' (遡源闘武) #: #'The Bearer of the Ultimate Chromatus' (最強の骸殻能力者) #: #'Go As Your Will Leads You' (己が意思の赴くままに) #: #'If It's For You -Song 4 u-' (ただひとり 君のためなら 〜Song 4 u〜) #:Thème original: HINATAspring & Yuta Nakano #: #'Your Wish Is Granted' (願いを叶えよう) #: #'I Won't Forget You' (キミのことはわすれない) #: #'Proof Of One's Choices' (選択の証) #: #'I Will Believe in -Song 4 u-' (信じてる 信じられてる 〜Song 4 u〜) #:Thème original: HINATAspring & Yuta Nakano #: #'Birth of a New World' (行こう 世界をつくりに) #: #'Reunion' (再会) #: #'Hot Spring of Relaxation -Beauty-' (憧れの混浴温泉郷 ～雅～) #: #'Hot Spring of Relaxation -Thrill-' (憧れの混浴温泉郷 ～猛～) #: #'Happy Ending?' (終わり良ければ全て良し!?) #: #'Feast with Those Who Transcend Dimensions' (次元を超越せし者達との饗宴) #: Disque 4 #'Limited Edition Bonus Track' #:Contient une entrevue avec les voix japonaises de Ludger Will Kresnik et Elle Mel Marta. Galerie Édition régulière= |-| Édition limitée= Catégorie:Albums Tales of Xillia 2